<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do You Do This? by Taurusicorn2400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156362">How Do You Do This?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400'>Taurusicorn2400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotp, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Tenn being James and Tenn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James (Walking Dead: Suffer the Children) &amp; Tenn (Walking Dead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Cheer [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do You Do This?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tennessee was sitting at one of the benches trying to wrap some presents, so he can give them to his friends. Just because it's the apocalypse doesn't mean you can't keep up with gift giving traditions. He just wanted to make them happy with the little trinkets he found. But he just can't get the freaking wrapping paper to stay on the stuff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, hello."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy looked up from his struggle to see James standing there, looking like an awkward bean. James is still new to being at the school, and around people, but he's trying. Leave him alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, James. How are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm...good. What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm trying to wrap gifts for everyone, but I just can't seem to get it right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could help. I've had to wrap my family's presents for them before all this. I might still be able to do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," James points to the empty seats. "May I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Thanks. This will make everything go smoother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, yeah. So you found all these things on your own?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I did! I got this one from when I slipped into the river."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Tenn went into stories of how or where he found the different items to James as he showed him how to wrap the presents like a freaking boss. Tenn likes James, he isn't as scary as he thought he was when they first met. And James feels like he might be able to be around people again. Positive all around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>